1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of propellant actuating systems, particularly with respect to a non-venting pressure relief piston that allows equivalent thruster output force when either of a plurality of pressure cartridges are fired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional pyrotechnic thruster designs, redundant design requires that dual cartridges be utilized. However, the firing of a single cartridge must accomplish the intended function. When a dual firing occurs, which normally would produce double the normal required thruster output force, this additional force is normally absorbed by the mechanism being actuated. However, where the pressure exerted by the thruster on the mechanism must be within a specified range, and the pressure must be maintained on the mechanism subsequent to actuation, conventional techniques such as venting of excess pressure cannot be utilized since the thruster force must be maintained on the mechanism by the gas pressure developed by the thruster.
Known prior act includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,296; 3,557,550; 3,484,846; 3,112,670; 3,031,845; and 3,024,749.